jatefandomcom-20200213-history
S.O.S.
Guava Seed Rating: 5 "S.O.S." is the nineteenth episode of season two. The flashbacks are all about Rose and Bernard, and how FREAKNG ADORABLE they are always. And then we find out that Bernard's face gets so sad when Rose is sick. UUUUGGGHHHHH I LOVE ROSNARD. ---- Episode Recap So I don't know if you noticed, but it's Rosnard (pronounced roz-nard). AWWW IT'S SO CUTE WHEN THEY GET ENGAGED. Anyway, the episode starts when Locke is trying to member that map he saw when his leg got busted, and whatever whatever stuff happens and then Jack decides that he's going to barter Benry for Walt and Ana Lucia's like oh no! don't go alone b-t-dubs I kind of want you to want meeeee. And Jack looks at crazy-Locke and is all "uhhh no stay with him". And Ana's like nah don't go alone and Jack nods like he wasn't going to. And then Sawyer and Kate are getting oysters on the beach (FORESHADOW ANYONE?!?) when Jack wanders up and he's like ahhh I'm going out to do some srs shit and Sawyer's like ahhh yeah and now you need some GUNNZZ. And Jack's like dumbass I already have one and I came for the chick. And then Sawyer's like totally uncool man I'm not gay and Jack's like you would be for me and Sawyer's like ahhhhhh sob. So Kate's all tickled, and we're getting these freaking heart-melting FBs of Rose and Bernard meeting and getting coffee and getting engaged and going to Australia and then Rose isn't getting healed but Bernard loves her entirely and can't let her die and not be safe but Rose is safe! becuzz the issslaaand. But ANYWAY, Jate is on a Jate-hike, and Kate's all flattered because he didn't want Sawyer, and Jack is all like "I'm going to pretend like i don't totally love you for a minute, k-town?" And then he's all like "no one wants you". Oh and they also didn't want me. And Kate's all ready for a Jate theme?? DAMAGED GOODS, Y'ALL. Both of us. And they're standing way too close all of a sudden. Then Kate sees a doll but Jack knows what it is and he's all I'M GONNA SAVE YOU! And then he's grabbing her and then they're both in a net and Kate's like... "Sorry." And they're all pressed up against each other and what do you know face to face and HOLY SHIT THEIR MOUTHS ARE SO CLOSE TOGETHER and then Kate has to pull a gun out of his pants. *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE* things get dirtaaayy. Kate wants first shot and Jack's like fralls? lady i'm better. and then Kate misses and then they FLIRRTTT!! and then Jack gets it and Kate falls on his cheessst and they laugh and flirrrttt!! and she definitely doesn't move at first. Then Bernard is making a sign and he sucks at management and no one wants to help him. And then Locke is done with the hatch but not really. Then there is JAIIIIINNN. Jack and Kate are still trekking and Jack is still thinking about the others, and then there's something Jack doesn't know! Kate had been thinking about him, and that there was nothing he could use in the medical station she found last week and btw you don't include me anymore.